OVERALL DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This application proposes the establishment of the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, and Children's Hospital (DFCI-BIDMC-CH) Center for AIDS Research (DFCI-BIDMC-CH CFAR). The DFCI-BIDMC-CH CFAR encompasses clinical and basic science research conducted at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, and Children's Hospital. The DFCI-BIDMC-CH CFAR is the product of the longstanding commitment of these institutions to AIDS research and patient care, and builds upon an existing Center for AIDS Research at the Dana-Farber Institute. The CFAR award would support the continuation or establishment of six scientific Core Facilities. The Administrative Core provides administrative support to: 1) the CFAR leadership, including the Executive Committee and five advisory committees; 2) the Development and Clinical Cores; 3) the Core Facilities; and 4) the CFAR membership. The Development Core will be utilized to enhance the CFAR research program by providing support for new investigators to develop AIDS-related research activities and for pilot projects to exploit innovative ideas and technology for AIDS research. The Biohazard Containment Core provides a Biosaftey Level 3 facility for the propagation and purification of human or simian immunodeficiency viruses for the interdisciplinary team of CFAR investigators. The purpose of the Animal Biohazaard Containment (ABC) Core Facility is to provide support for AIDS-related mouse work that requires biosafety levels 2 or 3 containment. The Molecular Biology Core Facility provides oligonucleotides and conjugated or unconjugated peptides on a charge-back basis. The cell culture facility is designed to provide large amounts of monoclonal antibodies and purified proteins to researchers for the use in AIDS related research. The major emphasis of the Clinical Core is to develop clinical AIDS research in the CFAR member institutions and the surrounding community. The Biostatistics Core supports consultation and collaboration on quantitative methods to investigators throughout the CFAR.